Stars and Stripes: Kid's American adventure
by Suddenlyordinary
Summary: After an interesting match of truth or Dare, you are tasked with the dirty deed of painting Kid's hair. After some careful selection, you choose the American Flag. We pledge allegiance...


You were sitting in Maka's living room, playing cards. Soul, Maka, Blair, Black Star, and the whole gang was there. Of course, except Kid, who is currently tearing apart Maka's room, and trying to make it all symmetrical before she went to bed. Suddenly, Blair stood up. "I don't wanna do cards anymore...can we do something more fun?" She looks up at you and Soul, trying to see if you'll do what she asks. Soul sort of stares at Blair, before Maka cuts in. "Well, what do you want to do Blair?" "I wanna play truth or dare! :}" Blair looks up, seeing what the rest of you think of your idea. Black Star is jumping on the couch, as are Kidd's weapons. Maka and Soul seem unsure, and you're uneasy about the idea yourself. However, you decide to go along. "Maka?" you ask quietly."Yeah? what's up(Y/N)?" "Maybe we should do something Blair wants to do. Just this once." Maka sighs heavily. "Fine. Blair, you first." Blair squeals, turning back into a cat and landing on the table. "Okay, Soul!" Soul jumps a little, Black Star whines. "TRUTH OR DARE" Soul thinks for a minute. "Um, dare...I guess?" "YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAY! okay, okay, um...I dare you to...KISS MAKA!" Soul and Maka both blush. Soul more than Maka. "Can I decline?" "What? is she not cool enough for you?" Maka glares at him. "okay fine..." Soul turns to Maka, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Many...Truths and Dares...Later...

"Okay (Y/N)! Your turn!" You look up quickly, seeing who it is. It's Liz. Crap. Liz and her fellow sister are giggling. "Okay, okay, Truth or..heehee...Dare?" You can easily tell by the look on their faces that no matter what you choose it's gonna be bad. Might as well be funny bad. "Dare." The two girls fall over, giggling so hard you can see tears coming to their eyes. "we...dare..hee hee...you to go into The room where Kidd is sleeping...tonight...and..heehee...Make him...asymmetrical!" At this, everyone in the room explodes into laughter. Maka seems to straighten up slightly. "Well.." She says." Since the game isn't over until the final dare is completed, let's all go to bed. Blair, you go Let Kid know that it's time to sleep." "Yes Maka!" Blair bounds off down the hallway, as the girls change into pajamas and lay out sleeping bags in the living room. Kidd is taking Maka's room, due to symmetry, and the other guys are sleeping in Soul's room. You wait for everyone else to fall asleep, and then stand, going into the cabinets to find yourself some paint.

Meanwhile...In Maka's room...

Kid was running around frantically, trying to get everything perfect. Maka certainly has no sense of symmetry, and therefore, her bookcase was a wreck. All different kinds of books, different sizes, and they were aligned by height! Not biggest on each end, and smallest in center, no. She HAD to arrange it tallest on the right, and smallest on the left. It was nauseating. If he were to sleep in this room, it would suit his needs. The door pushed open, and Blair slipped into the room, turning into a human once she had entered. "Hai Kid!" Kid raised his eyebrows(he simply refused to raise only one), considering possible reasons that Blair might have come in. "Yes, Blair?" "It's beddy-bye time!" She grinned cutely, turned tail, (literally) and waltzed out of the room. "Oh, and Kid?" "Yes Blair..." "Keep an eye on your symmetry!" With that, Blair returned to feline form, and pranced out of the room. Kid went to find his symmetrical pajamas in his symmetrical suitcase.

At 2:30 am...

You yawned, stretching up and turning off your quiet alarm. You look around to make sure that none of the others woke up, and go into the cupboards of the house, finding some paints. You look for which ones have the least toxic content, so they'll stay the longest. Can't dye your hair hmm Kid? You can help with that. Creeping on tiptoe, you slip up the hall, approaching Maka's room. You gently push open the door, realizing that it doesn't squeak, you slip in, keeping the door slightly open so that you can get out fast if necessary. You creep over to the side of the bed, dip your brush into the red acrylic pain, and set to work. You leave the stripes alone. Nothing else survives. When you finish, you step back, admiring your handy-work. Kid's hair has effectively been transferred into a beautiful, stunning resemblance to the American Flag. You'd better get some sleep. Sneaking back out of the room, you close the door. You wash your hands, and the brushes, and then return to your sleeping bag, leaving the painting equipment in the bathroom. Morning is going to be exciting.

The next Morning...

Kid gets up sleepily, Stretching, and slips into his lovely, symmetrical suit. He checks the bookshelves, and everything else, including his pajamas, to make sure that every centimeter divides perfectly. Once he is satisfied, he walks out into the kitchen. "Good morning, everyone! How did you all sleep last nigh?" Kid looks up, slightly confused at the obvious giggles, wide eyes, and- and..."Star, Soul, why are you saluting me?" "We have to pay our respects to the flag, right?" "What flag?" "That one." Kid seems at first confused, looking behind him, assuming that he missed it, but that doesn't explain..."Wow kid!" Patty giggles, "Your stripes are looking mighty nice today!" Kid's hand flew up to his hair, feeling clumps of something. Panic flashes across his face, "What do you..." Suddenly, Kid turns and runs to the bathroom. Panicking, he grabs the edges of the sink, looking up into the mirror. Waiting patiently in the kitchen, you can all hear his desperate scream. Then all is quiet. WHAM the door to the bathroom slams open. Kid looks like he's going to burst into flames, His glare scary enough that even Patty stops giggling. He then speaks, deadly quiet. "Who, did this." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. You look up, almost everyone is pointing at you. You quickly look back up at Kid. He looks like he's going to kill you. Oh dear. You leap up, dashing away, running for the kitchen. It doesn't take long for him to give chase, shouting the entire time. "Y/N! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Panting, you call back behind you, "I ALREADY DO!" You run into the kitchen, dodging appliances, jumping over the counter, and take off towards the front door. This place is too confined to escape from Kid. You're running, hand outstretched, almost at the door-WHAM. Laying on the ground. Kid standing on top of you. You look up and smile hesitantly. "Truce?" Kid cocks the guns. He must've picked them up elsewhere. He isn't smiling back. "No can do, Y/N. No, can, do."

~END~


End file.
